Against It
by Loving Healer
Summary: In this medieval world, there was a man named Percy Jackson. He completed all his quests swiftly and with ease. But when he is assigned to do a dangerous quest to go to Hecate's tower to find the legendary sword with a prisoner that everyone of the royal family seemed to trust, Percy doesn't know whether to accept him for the sake of the quest or just leave him alone. [Medieval AU]


_**Author's Note:**__ This story takes place in medieval times, and so I wanted to share with you the status names and classes and all that fun stuff. Here it is:_

_Gods Class- Royalty and people associated with royalty_

_Half-Blood Class- Soldiers and Magicians_

_Mudblood (Harry Potter fandom woops wrong story) Class- Average People of Society_

_Unclaimed Class- Poorest People of Society_

_Dracanae Class- Prisoners, slaves, banished people_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!_

_**Note: **__Mistakes? Pshh, who makes mistakes these days. (I definitely make a lot of mistakes, so sorry if you find any!)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm not Rick Riordan, as you can see. Well, you can't really SEE me, but you know what I mean._

* * *

**Against It**

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the country of Olympus, there was a nineteen year-old man named Percy Jackson. He was a soldier, and a famous one at that. Some people might have even called him a hero, but he denied it rather quickly. He never thought of himself as a hero. He just wanted to live a normal life, well, as normal as a soldier's life could be.

He lived and cared for his mother, Sally Jackson, who was a witch. Not a mean and evil witch. A witch was someone who could cast magic spells. His father was named Poseidon Jackson, who was a well-known general.

"Poseidon" was a famous hero who lived long ago. It was said in many myths that he could control water without using magic alongside his two brothers, Zeus and Hades, who were also famous heroes. Zeus could control lightning without using magic, and Hades could control and summon the dead or spirits. Many people were named after these three legendary heroes, also known as "The Big Three." For example, the king of Olympus was named after Hades, so the king's name was "Hades di Angelo." Percy's father was named "Poseidon Jackson."

And, why am I telling you about all these people? Well, that was because I was the "famous soldier" known as Percy Jackson. Like I said before, I never thought of myself as a hero. I never did anything that would make me a hero. I was just some strong soldier that successfully completed every quest that was given. None of the quests were too hard for me. In fact, I thought they were _way_ too easy. What? I am definitely not bragging, what would make you say that? You never even got to let me finish.

Anyway, as I was saying. All the quests that were given to me were too easy. There was never any quest that I couldn't do. I always completed my quests swiftly and with ease.

But, except for one quest. A quest that completely change my whole life. And it was all because of one single prisoner.

* * *

"Percy, sir!"

I halted and whipped my body around to find a soldier who happened to be one of my best friends: Jason Grace. He was pretty strong, probably as strong as me. He also reminded me of myself, a little. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a small scar on his lip, but I never knew what it was from. He refused to tell me, but my theory was that he got it from some quest he was assigned to go on or something. But, now that I think of it, he's always had that scar on his lip before he and I became soldiers.

"Yeah?" I called back. "What's up?"

Jason caught up to me and began to catch his breath. I raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for a reply.

He glanced at me and said, "The king and queen request an audience with you."

"With _me_?!" I incredulously asked. "Why would they even..."

"I don't know, but you're pretty lucky." Jason smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Almost no one has _ever_ seen the king and queen."

"True." I nodded. "I wonder what they need me for."

Jason took his hand off my shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know, but you shouldn't keep them waiting. I've heard the king could get pretty impatient."

I chuckled. "That's also very true. I should get going then. See ya!" I turned and ran in the direction of the throne room.

"Bye!" Jason yelled back as I disappeared from this view.

I approached the super tall, double doors that led into the very throne room that inhabited the queen and the king. Two soldiers stood there with their lances crossed in front of the doors, forbidding anyone to enter. I didn't have a clue as to who they were, because of the helmets masking their features.

"Percy Jackson?" A deep voice asked me, which I assumed was one of the soldier's voice.

I nodded. "The king and queen requested an audience for me, right?"

One of the guards ran up to me and hugged, which really threw me off balance and sent us both falling onto the polished ground.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Now where have I heard that voice before?

"Hazel?" I guessed with an eyebrow raised.

She took off her helmet, revealing her long, curly, dark brown hair. "Yeah, you guessed it! We haven't seen you in forever!"

Hazel Levesque was a really unique girl. She was only thirteen, but she got into the high ranked soldier class. She was also a witch, which I found really weird. Soldiers usually fought up close, but witches and wizards fought far away. I don't know _how_ she managed to be both a soldier and a witch, but that was Hazel Levesque for you.

"We?" I questioned as she helped me up from the ground.

The other soldier that was guarding the two double doors took off his helmet to reveal another one of my friends: Frank Zhang.

"Hey, Frank!" I greeted with a huge smile.

He smiled back. "Hey, Percy."

I glanced at Hazel with a smirk. "And maybe I haven't seen you and Frank around because you guys were catching up in the bedroom, isn't that right?"

Both Hazel and Frank turned a deep shade of red, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing from their reactions. I laughed so hard that tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

I cleared my throat after having that laughing fit, but I couldn't help but smile from amusement. "You know, I was just kidding, you guys."

"_Uh_," Hazel cleared her throat as well, but her blush didn't die down a bit. "Yeah, we were, _uh_, too, right, Frank?"

"Y-yeah!" Frank stuttered, which sent me into a laughing fit again because of their horrible lies."

"W-weren't you supposed to meet the king and queen now?" Hazel decided to quickly change the subject.

My laughter died down. "Oh, right, yeah. The king and queen probably heard all my laughter by now."

Hazel smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. I hope they didn't hear your joke either."

I chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if they did."

"Just get in there!" Hazel pushed me toward the two double doors from behind.

I stumbled and glanced at Hazel and Frank. "Wish me luck in there, I guess."

Hazel and Frank both nodded.

"Tell us what the king and queen seem like! Oh, and I think the princess is in there as well," Hazel said.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Hazel got into her position where she originally was when I arrived, and they both pushed the doors open for me to enter.

When I entered the first thing I knew I had to do was kneel in front of the four thrones with my head facing the ground. There was a throne for each person: a king, a prince, a queen, and a princess. I heard the family used to have a prince, but I also heard that he died during a quest. There was never a funeral held, but the king always said that they didn't have any time for one. Everyone believed the king's words then, but I didn't. I mean, what kind of father wouldn't take their time and do a funeral for their son?

"Perseus Jackson?" I heard a very deep voice ask me. It was most likely the king's, unless the queen or princess had a really deep voice.

"Yes, your majesty," I answered with a firm tone.

The queen soon spoke. "Please, do not seem so unfamiliar with us. Stand up."

I hesitantly stood up and looked at the three of them, who all seemed to be standing.

The king wasn't wearing a crown for some odd reason. The crown was hanging upon his throne along with a helmet everyone knew as the "Helm of Darkness." He had hair darker than midnight that reached his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved, black tunic with dark gray pants underneath, along with black boots. He had a black cape over his shoulders, while the underside of it was red. He had a black scepter decorated with various jewels next to him that looked like a lyre without strings for the top.

The queen had long, dark brown hair that reached her lower back. She had a dark purple dress on, with black sleeves that opened like a gaping hole around her wrists. From her waist down in a thin triangle on her dress, it was golden instead of dark purple. Her crown on top of her head was also golden, with rubies and amethysts decorating the exterior. She had a warm and friendly smile on her face, unlike the proster who seemed to be scowling at everything in the room.

The princess also had dark brown hair like her mother, but it reached her upper back, not her lower back. She also had a dark green dress and a thin triangle from the waist down on her dress in golden. Her sleeves of her dress were the same like the tesaea's. Her crown was a bit smaller than the queen's, signifying that she was the princess. She had an unreadable face to her, but she was probably trying to not look bored. I mean, that's what I would've done.

The queen nodded, her smile still intact. "That's better. The king and I have decided to assign a very dangerous quest for you."

"Dangerous...quest?" I ventured.

The princess nodded. "Yeah," She casually said.

"One thing though," The queen added, "you will be completing this quest with a prisoner."

A long silence filled the room as I took my dandy old time processing the puzzling statement. "A prisoner?!" I finally exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, Perseus Jackson," the queen apologized. "But this is a quest like no other. We need people very skilled, but we do not require a whole team of soldiers. This one prisoner we know is very skilled with the sword. He won't attack you, we swear on our word." The queen's eyes seemed to cloud up, as if she were about to cry.

"Her Majesty?" I asked, by voice filled with concern.

The princess approached her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder. "She's fine, don't worry," the princess said, although she looked sad as well.

"Alright," I replied.

"The quest will start tomorrow," The king finally spoke again. "Pack accordingly. Your quest will be to visit the legendary witch by the name Hecate. We have located the legendary sword Anaklasmos, and we will get it, no matter the cost."

"The Anaklasmos..." I trailed off. "The legendary sword left by the son of Zeus."

"Correct," the king said. "The legendary sword left by the son of Zeus, who has the same name as you."

I bowed to them. "Thank you for assigning me of this quest. I will complete it swiftly, and come back with the Anaklasmos, along with this prisoner who you all seem to trust. But, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, you may." The queen breathed deeply as if steeling her nerves.

I glanced up at them, straightening my back. "If you all seem to trust this prisoner, then why is he a prisoner in the first place?"

The queen pursed her lips. "I did not want to him to become a prisoner, but it was required by the law. He may tell you why, or he may not. I hope you become to admire him. Even if he is a prisoner, do not think he is dangerous. He is a great man, much like you."

I was beginning to doubt everything the queen just said. What kind of prisoner _wasn't_ dangerous?

But I nodded, despite my thoughts. "Of course."

"You may go now. Prepare for this quest. We will call you tomorrow when we need you," The queen said.

I nodded and bowed before I left the throne room.

* * *

"You're going on this quest with a prisoner?!" She exclaimed.

The first thing I thought to do when I left was to pack for this quest. I mean, the king and queen said I should, and if they said that this quest was dangerous, then I was going to prepare myself as much as I could. And the only person I knew that could fully prepare myself for something so dangerous was my best friend, Annabeth Chase. She used to be my girlfriend, but we treated each other too much as siblings.

Annabeth was a soldier who fought with a dagger. Her dagger was from someone who saved her from poverty-a man named Luke Castellan. Unfortunately, though, he died during a quest. Annabeth had curly, dirty blonde hair that was always tied back in a ponytail. She always told me that long hair did not go well with close combat. She had stunning gray eyes like the legendary tactictian in the myths, Athena.

I nodded. "Yeah, but the queen said that he wasn't dangerous. I don't know how. She said it was required by the law for him to be a prisoner."

"Weird." Annabeth sighed. "There's actually numerous ways he would be a prisoner just because of the law. He might not be so bad after all. Just give him a chance. I mean, Luke used to be a prisoner, but he proved himself when he sacrificed his life on that quest."

"Yeah," I said.

Annabeth deeply exhaled. "Well, you need to pack as much as you can. I don't think the prisoner can pack, since he's in the holding cells and all. What's his name?"

I shrugged and sat back in my seat. "I don't know, they never told me."

"And you never even bothered to ask for his name?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I was too overwhelmed by the fact that I was going on this quest with only a prisoner!" I gesticulated wildly with a pout.

Annabeth punched me playfully in the side of the head with a small chuckle. "You're such a seaweed brain."

I could only roll my eyes in response.

Annabeth smiled at me in amusement. "Well, anyway. If that prisoner can't pack, then you're going to have to pack for him. As in, enough food for him, some shelter for him, and I don't think you'll need a weapon for him. Jeez, Percy, you should've asked more about this prisoner instead of expecting me to have all the answers."

"Hey, you _are_ wise girl." I smirked. That also resulted in another punch to the head.

Annabeth laughed. "You are so stupid. We should really start packing. Well, not me, _you_ need to start packing."

I sighed. "Yeah. So, where should I start?"

"Well," Annabeth began, mentally through running the list of items I need for the quest, "you'll need food for the both of you. Shelter for the both of you. You can most likely get firewood from out there. You'll need some potions to heal yourself while you're out there, like maybe nectar or ambrosia. You'll need a map to know where to go. I have one for you, since not many maps show Hecate's tower on there. Maybe you'll need a change of clothes also, in case some blood gets on it. I don't know what the prisoner will bring, but bring some stuff for him in case."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Annabeth, You really are the best, you know that?"

Annabeth flicked me in the forehead and chuckled. "Oh please. Stop with the flattering, you need to get ready. I'll be seeing you again, right?"

"Of course." I grinned at her. "I'm not planning on dying, you know."

"You better not," Annabeth returned the smile.

* * *

It was the morning now. My father always left early to the palace. He was a general, so he had more work to do than me.

"Good luck, Percy," My mother smiled at me, pecking a kiss onto my cheek. "Are you sure you're prepared?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm, positive. I had Annabeth help me last night and everything."

My mother laughed, lightening the mood. "Of course you would get her help. Be careful, alright? Don't do anything careless like you would normally do."

"Wow, thanks for the encouraging words, Mom." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

My mother smiled at me again. "Just saying. But, do be careful, alright?"

I nodded with a smile plastered on my face. "Got it, Mom. I'll see you later, okay?"

My mother nodded. "Of course, Percy."

* * *

"Are you ready, Perseus?" The queen asked me when I arrived at the throne room.

"As ready as I can be." I smiled.

The queen smiled back and nodded. "Bianca, lead him the way to where"-She paused and took a deep breath-"to where the prisoner is."

The princess nodded. "Okay, Mom."

She stepped down the few steps that lead up the thrones, holding up part of her dress so she wouldn't step on it.

"You sure you're ready, Percy? That's what everyone calls you, right?" The princess questioned me.

"Of course." I replied.

The princess slightly laughed as she opened one of the double doors. "Oh please, drop the formalities. You know, being part of the Gods class is tiring."

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow, closing the door for her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, call me Bianca by the way."

"Okay, Bianca," I said as she led me to the back of the palace.

Bianca smiled at me. "That's more like it."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you guys," I started. "Why do you guys seem to not like talking about the prisoner that's coming with me on this quest?"

Bianca stopped in her tracks and sighed. I stopped right next to her and glanced at her, but she seemed to be staring down at the ground.

"I'm not allowed to say," Bianca sorrowfully said. "Maybe, just maybe, the prisoner will tell you."

She opened another set of double doors, but they weren't as tall as the ones that led into the throne room. We were outside now, and there was a light tan path that led into the forest.

"I have another question for you," I said as she led me to the end of the light tan path. "What's the prisoner's name?"

She stopped in front of a man who was leaning against a nearby tree. He wore a black cloak and black clothing. His clothing was full of blood and rips, and he had a shiny, black sword that hung by his hip. He had shaggy, messy black hair and olive skin. His eyes were dark brown, and they were so full of malice. A skull ring was on one finger on his left hand.

"Nico," he suddenly said.

"What?" I hesitantly asked.

"You wanted to know what my name was, right?" He glanced at me, shoving his hands into his pockets. "My name's Nico. The prisoner you were talking about."


End file.
